<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Of The Stars by EtoileFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998486">Fate Of The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileFox/pseuds/EtoileFox'>EtoileFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileFox/pseuds/EtoileFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering nothing, you follow the first orders given to you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Unfinished First Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first post on this site. if I'm going to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing. This was something I was really invested in but now I'm going to post it unfinished. Depending on the feedback then I'll continue, otherwise, this shall stay here and collect dust.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer; This first chapter is not finished but the rest somewhat are. This was going to be a remake of some kind but it didn't roll out.</p><p>Cool water surrounded your waking body, your thoughts as blank as a clean slate; stirring in your place you opened your eyes slowly. You could hear a name being called distantly to you. Still feeling heavy, you gradually leaned up and examined your body, scars on your arms, your stomach, and your legs but no answer to be given to your puzzled look. You dipped your hands into the blue liquid and watched as it began to drain, the stone shifted to your right, you turned confused about what was going to happen and watched as it began to glow. A plate altered and you stared with curious eyes “You’ve deserved one all these years and now is my time to give it to you, it will help Link and yourself save Hyrule.” you shuddered at the name and looked back at the stone that turned over to be a slate of some kind. You grabbed the slate and examined it, picking at the corners before it became a screen “This will help you on your journey, now go and protect him.” you began walking over to the opened gates. The chests just near the door caught your attention, you opened them and took out a pair of pants and a black long-sleeve that was personally a little too form-fitting and a little worn. You searched around a little more and discovered a bag laying near one of the broken barrels that littered the room. Putting the slate in the bag, you took one last look at the place, the aged walls, and the beaten-up contents indicated it’s been years. But having no reference from where you started left you with nothing to look back to.<br/>
Clutching onto the bag that hung over your shoulder, you made your way outside, the sound of the birds chirping and bushes tussling with the wildlife made you tense. Not expecting what was next you shield your eyes, the sun cascading through the trees and landing on your pale face. Having not been outside for what felt like a century did a number on your tone, you browsed a little more before walking down the grassy path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rito Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beginning really</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's kinda unbelievable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window slammed against the wall, waking you up by surprise. Shooting a glare toward the window you stood up and stumbled a little before catching yourself and closed it rather harshly; this time latching it with a lock as you had forgotten to do so the night before. Your hair was a mess and you felt groggy having been woken up so abruptly. A sigh escaped your lips and you began to do your daily chores. Lighting the fire, cleaning up the cabin, making food and some elixirs to hide away for when you most needed them and lastly to sort your weapons. See what you sought was necessary for your well being. Your life was subtle, spending most of your days in the lodge that was practically abandoned, you were a hunter that killed monsters and Moose for meat and monster parts to sell to the Rito’s every time you needed rupees, sometimes you could barter, but as of late you’ve been keeping the food to yourself. It was a stable cycle, unfortunately keeping track of everything slips through your fingers every now and then. This quiet lifestyle made you almost mute around others, every conversation you had was with yourself, your issues with trust had no root but was something that you carried on your shoulders. You’ve only ever felt this sense of trust before with something familiar, it led you to finding this beautiful sky blue scarf, the pattern was as hazy to you as the place you found it. A heart surrounded by a dragon and a wolf etched into the end, it felt out of place but it was definitely cute. </p><p>Looking through all of what you carried, you felt an uneasiness build up in your stomach as you noticed the inadequate supply that you had. You pulled out and searched through the chest you had under your bed and began to comb through all of what you had left. Your eyes widened, “No...I swear I had bought some a few weeks ago!” you stood up and began to look through all the other large containers that you had laying around the cabin and to no avail. All your arrows were gone. It added poorly to being low on food and having almost no money, you hated the idea of having to steal for what you needed. Closing the baskets and putting away the chests, you groan to yourself as you concluded it was time for some shopping, hopefully, the people of Rito Village will be lenient for you. You put on a poncho, the collar being a thick layer of feathers that you’ve collected on your routes since many birds have flown over your small cottage and left litters of feathers practically at your doorstep. The rest of the poncho being a thick navy blue fabric to protect you from the cold climate, the hems having a traditional Hylian pattern. The temperature didn’t bother you much anyway. Inside of the lodge hardly felt any different from when you slept than it did when you were outside during the snowfall so it hardly fazed you. In between the layers of fabric was a large pocket, you placed the rupees inside and shut it, shifting a bit, surprised by the large lump it caused since rupees were so flat. </p><p>You tied your poncho shut to block the wind from hitting your body and closed the door behind you. </p><p>On your venture to the village, you took a moment to stop and stare at the Divine Beast Medoh before going back to your task at hand. Admittedly, even if you could handle it consciously, your body couldn’t endure the cold. It would make you lose your recognition and inevitably black out. You began to climb up Rospro Pass, to most this may feel like a crazy detour but for you it was a better chance of making it. Taking a second to smell the air, you looked down at your feet and nudged a bit further. You dug up a paraglider that you hid under the snow and smiled to yourself “Thank goodness.” you mumbled, shimming off the snow from the glider. After some more climbing you finally made it to the top and went to the highest peak. It was a ways off from Corvash Peak but you were positive you could make it and made your way over. You waited a bit, readying yourself to hold on tightly, somehow, no matter how many times you would use the paraglider, you never got used to the time that came with it to travel from point A to point B. </p><p>A quick click of the tongue, you dive headfirst into the winds, you did a spin mid-air and laughed as it felt a little pretentious before opening the paraglider, you began to steer straight into Rito Village. The view was beautiful, the terrain that mixed together was dream-like. The snowy mountains came to an end as you looked at the large stone pillars holding the village above ground level, the weather only making it better, white fluffy clouds and bright sunshine painted quite a picture. It all slowly came back to you the second you realized you were barely going to make it. You point a little higher so you wouldn't give out and place your foot down. A yelp left your lips when you felt the paraglider pull you back, you began to lose your footing until your arm was grabbed. You let go of the paraglider by surprise and realized your mistake as you watched one of your most prized possessions be whisked away by the wind. After a moment of silence you looked over, heart racing from this near-death experience, you looked at who saved you from your doom and stared almost aimlessly. He was a few inches shorter than you, letting go of your hand he looked at you the same way, almost like he remembered you somehow but he couldn’t place when. It was honestly confusing how you hadn’t noticed his presence before you had made it here, you were probably so focused on the view that your mind must have blocked him entirely. What made it strange was that the nearest Rito there was Mazli, and he didn’t talk very much but maybe it was different with this traveler.</p><p>You focused on his features, His eyes were as blue as the ocean and hair that was a golden yellow, his attire definitely spelled traveler clear as day. After a few seconds of silence he concluded that you weren’t going to say anything and turned to be on his way, blinking yourself back into reality. You didn’t pay too much mind to it, you were almost poor and couldn’t afford to lose any rupees to show some gratitude, even then it felt as though the silence was too long to have said anything after. The two of you began to walk toward the Slippery Falcon, you were almost sure he was going to turn and walk into the shop but he walked passed it. You walked inside and bought arrows, wheat, and Sunshrooms. You handed her the rupees and decided to bide your time here since it almost cost your life and we’re sure it was going to cost one to go back. The lump that was still in your poncho bothered you to no end, you finally decided to reach in and grab what it was {An Ancient Core?!}. You hardly remembered having this, then again… you really had no memory at all. </p><p>It was a small reminder of an even bigger issue, you had no memory of where you came from or who you were. All you had were scars on your body and aches on your back, finding the lodge was primarily luck as to where you had woken up before then had washed away to the back of your mind. </p><p>Time passed before you saw the traveler again, this time talking to another Hylian, a woman laying on the floor leaned up against her arm. You watched as he took out a baked apple and handed it to her; and she gave him something in return to which he shrugged, and took. He looked up and met eyes with you before you immediately pulled away from your stare and began walking over to the armory. He gave a smile to the woman as she took a bite, he began to walk away and over to where you were headed.  “Warm garb here!” Only when he had walked in behind you had you realized that he was in plain Hylian clothing, a tan shirt, and pants which provided little to no protection. In your peripheral vision you saw him finally shiver from the breeze, with ease he turned toward Nikk and bought the garbs. After being handed them he began to change into the more warm clothing. He stared at you for a second time but realized it was best not to temper with you if you were really just minding your own business. An idea arose to his head, he began to walk away from the armory and turned. A sneeze caught you off guard as you turned over your shoulder to see him. <br/>He looked at you with a curious spark in his eyes, you looked Hylian but your ears weren’t like his, they were round. A lot of your features matched to the ones he had but he couldn’t compare most of your body because of your dense poncho. You furrowed your brows as a light tint of pink crawled onto your cheeks to having been essentially ‘checked out’. Your mouth became dry as he walked back in, expecting a confrontation that you were not ready for, he pulled away and again began to walk on his own path waving his hand. Your eyes relaxed but your mind was going into a frenzy; no idea who this man was or where he came from drove you crazy because he seemed so familiar. Everything felt so fast; you began to rationalize before you did something rash.</p><p>Some points were made, he was a traveler on his own, with how he spent his money it seems as though he’s wealthy, and most importantly it looks like he has a point in life, something you were missing. You, on the other hand, were beaten up, had nothing to go home to, were barely surviving, you had nothing to lose and so far he seemed important to your mind- maybe you’ve heard him from somewhere? A story?</p><p> After mustering up some courage, you follow him until he turns sharply into Kaneli’s home, this makes you freeze in place. Barely able to hear the conversation they began to have, all you heard was “...You have the Sheikah Slate, only the champions had those, they died over a hundred years ago. You must be a descendant...” your brain wrapped around that, everything else came to you in mumbles. You didn’t know what to do, {Maybe... this was a mistake} you sat just outside of Kaneli’s resting place, having nowhere else to go and no money to sleep in the Swallows Roost. Link comes out and turns to see you sitting there, your eyes flickering between him and the floor. He reached out and took your hand, you accepted gingerly and pulled yourself up.</p><p>He began making his way towards the shrine “Wait...I mean— “ he turned to you “Do...uh...” {How do I ask this?} “Can I come with you?” It came out broken and unsure. Everything was starting to come to you on how many ways this could go wrong {He doesn’t know me, I’ve followed him around, I could be dangerous, I-I-I-} his expression looked confused and a little skeptical before slowly nodding his head and going back to the shrine. It was impossible to tell, but his acceptance came from how familiar you seemed to be, and you definitely weren’t a threat. You stood there dumbstruck, {I can’t believe that actually worked... I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!!} before you knew it a smile grew on your face. You followed him to the shrine and realized what was happening “I don’t think I should—“ before you could finish your sentence, he held your hand and the two of you were teleported to a completely different area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goron City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you hadn't noticed {these are thoughts}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost instantly you felt a wave of heat hit your face, your expression began to scrunch and turn sour at the feeling of your skin beginning to burn up. You tore away from the poncho you had on, the thickness of it having multiplied this uncomfortable scorching feeling and looked sadly upon it going up into flames. After having done this your eyes widened {The core!} you go over to it and pull the core out of the pocket and watch the now burned rags flame go down. Turning over your shoulder, you see Link drink a bottle of Fireproof Elixir and grab an extra one out of his bag. He tosses it over to you and you drink it almost desperately, all you had on was a long-sleeved black shirt and pants and you couldn’t risk having those burn up too. Everything began to cool down,, your body could acknowledge the heat but you couldn’t be hurt by it, for now, you walked beside him as he began to head upwards. You turn your head and look at Death Mountain, you couldn’t help but stare in awe at the Divine Beast Rudania, it was almost terrifying, somehow you could’ve guessed that they were in the same situation the Rito’s were. {I haven’t been here before…} you thought to yourself. Strangely enough, you couldn’t help but feel like what you said was a lie. And yet you have no memory to support those feelings. Looking down at the core you had in your hands realize what you were going to do with it. You stop Link and grab his hand, hesitantly, you place it in his hand, his stare becomes even more puzzled “For saving me.” You said barely above a whisper. His expression relaxes as he holds onto it, he pats your head and continues his way up. The gesture leaves you a little flushed but all the more confused.</p>
<p>	The two of you arrived at the eldest among the Gorons, Bludo, that you decided instead of talking you would prefer to roam around a bit and learn a little. You let Link know where you were headed before leaving and made your way. A self-conscious feeling began to distract you from your curious journey, having lived isolated, no memories, and nothing left but time to be spent. In those long hours, you’ve seen most of your scars. You disliked the one at the bridge of your nose, but you were nonetheless curious how you got it. The only place you’ve never seen was your back, it was one of the reasons why you always wore black, aside from the cold. Even then, the difference between isolation to a lively society was a change you’ve forgotten. You shrug away your insecurity, tie your hair up, brush off your reminiscent thoughts and walk into the Goron Gusto shop, you let out a stifled laugh as you noticed that both general stores had very strange names. There were only a few shelves in the store, each having a little bit of...well a few things. Looking at how much you have had you wince, {Maybe I should sell some things…} you walked over to the register “Excuse me, what could I—“ before you could finish he piped up “Woah! Cool scarring dude!” You felt a little taken aback and a tad bit embarrassed at the abrupt compliment “Sorry, what was it you were asking?” “I..I wanted to know how to get things to sell...” you said quietly. “Well a lot of Gorons mine for food but if you could find Gems, you can sell them for high prices.” He said, you nod and make your way out of the store.</p>
<p>	You squint to yourself and turn back inside, grab a Goron Spice bottle, and put sixteen rupees on the table hearing a “Thank You!” on your way out. In search of somewhere to place it, you let out a sigh of defeat remembering the only storage you had was burned and turned to a crisp in front of your own eyes minutes earlier. You turn to your left and see Link walking down the hill, coincidently you began to burn up again, watching your long sleeve beginning to smoke you saw his pace get faster as he took out a second bottle and opened it for you to which you exchange for the Goron Spice and drink happily, your body becoming resistant to the scolding heat. He placed the bottle in his pocket and looked at you, it was like you were an open book, your face visibly asking ‘How did you know?’ now realizing he had come by conveniently, his expression changing from neutral to ‘he has his ways’. A gentle laugh left your lips, “That spice is for later, in case I find something worth the sixteen rupees.” You mutter. Silence filled the air as both of you began to walk to an aimless path. </p>
<p>	In all honesty he just goes where fate takes him, more times than not it’s a path towards Princess Zelda but other times it’s somewhere new. Both of you began going south, eventually landing yourselves near the mines. You look around and find a sledgehammer before you decide to commit to grabbing it. You looked for areas to mine, a couple of shiny rocks shimmering in the light caught your eyes and you decided to grab it after all. Two topazes and a ruby. It paid off but personally you already knew you weren’t built for the mines, even if you could throw one down pretty well.“I need the rupees haha...” you laugh a little embarrassed, expecting to get a confused reaction instead he reaches into his bag and grabs a handful to hand over to you. You waved your hand dismissively in the air. He put them away in his bag, even then you could tell he really meant it as an ‘I’ll give it to you when you need it’ sort of sense. You lifted a few stones, grabbed some fireproof lizards and made your way back to him, signaling that you were ready to go, he grabbed your hand again as you held the lizards and the gems in the other and went off again.</p>
<p>	For the second time your hands met, it still felt as though it was forcing to piece itself together, as though you’ve been in a situation like this before. And even if you had, for whatever reason this light tingling feeling was being fought over from this intense feeling of wanting to be proven. Yet where does it come from?</p>
<p>	It didn’t take long before you arrived at your next destination, Hateno Village, well nearby. Your eyes shimmered, you’ve never really met any other Hylian other than Link. Even in your lonely state you wanted to see more of them. Instead you’ve lived up in a cold isolated prison you’ve found for yourself. You slowly let go of his hand and walked over to the shops, a building with a large pot above it stood out to you the most. Opening the door you stepped inside, “Welcome” he said “hi” you smiled, you didn’t look back at what you said and looked at what he had to sell {Milk...eggs...rice…} you looked back at the man “Mm I’d like to sell please.” “I’ll buy almost anything you’ve got!” He said enthusiastically. You placed the lizards and the gems on the countertop “Mmm 600 sound OK?” He asked, you nodded and exchanged. After the short transaction, you grabbed some Hylian Rice and Goat Butter then gave him the 15 rupees before walking out. Time went by so much faster, it felt like it was daytime the entire time the two of you were at Goron City that you hadn’t realized that the day had passed.</p>
<p>	Your eyes fell upon Link dozing off near a fire, {More for me I guess…} you walk over and sit across from him. Pulling off the wrapper from the goat butter and placing the rice into the boiling water, you carefully grab the Goron Spice from his bag and begin making the dish. The smell was delicious and made your stomach rumble, you looked up at Link who slowly woke up to the spicy aroma. Already, you could see he was just as hungry as you were, maybe even more, you pour the rice into two plates and put spice into it making it into a Curry Pilaf. You handed him a plate and watched him dig in so fast it almost felt like you had eaten yourself. Slowly you began to eat, it was in the middle of the dish that you began to feel full and placed it aside. A cold wind made you hug yourself, you turned over to him and could already see his eyes falling on the half-eaten plate to which you smiled and pushed it over to him. He grabbed it and began eating it a little more slowly {Maybe he really was hungry...} you turned away and looked ahead of you. The calmness of the environment and the light of the full moon made you drift off into a cool slumber.</p>
<p>	-Your eyes opened abruptly, you saw a fuzzy figure standing there defensively, it was like your legs were glued together that you couldn’t stand up. “I can do this on my own!” You cried, your voice was hoarse and cracked with every word. Tears were flowing down your cheeks as you reached out, you felt yourself fall as the picture changed, you were in a room, it was beautifully decorated and you were on one knee, “I bestow you this as a symbol of right and royal promise” the voice sounded familiar, as you looked up the room was now a black and pink. Blood was everywhere, your body abused with scars and bruises. Your back arched in pain, with everything you had you began to crawl, aggressively you were pulled back. This was all coming so fast that you weren’t sure what it was but at this point, you weren’t scared, you were terrified. The fuzzy figure came back again, except this time it was blocked by the goop surrounding you, multiple efforts were made to get to each other. The last effort to reach out again was done but you sensed something to grab onto your back before it felt like something had been torn entirely from you, the pain turned into excruciating agony. Tears fell from you as you were forced to let the darkness consume you. -</p>
<p>	Blinking awake, you looked up at Link shaking you gently, tear streaks on your cheeks, you showed pure confusion but your eyes said otherwise. He pulled you up and held you gently, not knowing each other, he wasn’t even sure if this was okay. You returned the hug firmly and the hug became tighter, you clawed for safety and a man you hardly knew was willing to give it to you with open arms. The embrace felt warm, your brain messing with you again as if this had happened before. A few seconds pass as you begin to relax, you weren’t sure what that was since this has never happened before, you pull away “Thank you…” You laughed at what had just happened as he still looked at you with a face of bewilderment, it was an obvious question of ‘How can you laugh something like that off?’  “I’m okay now I promise.” You said softly. You walked out of the small cooking area and covered your eyes as you winced at the brightness, missing the dim light the Hebra Mountains used to give, he walked over to you and wrapped a hood around you and pulled it over your head. With your face flushed, he pats your head and walks ahead of you, you smiled and followed after him. Some time passed before he came to a slow halt and walked into a small farm, a girl mumbling to herself next to a tree and a man tending to his farm with two dogs in the field and a few bulls roaming the small pasture had somehow caught his attention.</p>
<p>	Link walked over to him and began chatting back and forth as you began to play with the dogs. Minutes pass, you feel a poke on your shoulder and notice him nudging to follow him, a small ‘aw’ of defeat leaves your lips as you put the dog down and followed him in pursuit. Before long you notice him take out his bow and look up to the farmer timing the two of you, having no weapons you decide to harvest what was hunted so the two of you could gather things efficiently. Hylian Shrooms, some Hearty Truffles and a lot of Raw Meat. He called the two of you back and thanked Link for doing his part with paying him five rupees. Before you left you saw an empty bag beside the exit and turned back towards the farmer “Excuse me Is it okay if I take this bag?” You asked, hoping what little confidence you had could convince a guy. “Sure.” He said continuing to tend to his hay, you placed all of what you had into the bag and began to follow into the adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. nothing like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk was silent, you weren’t sure where he was going and was curious enough to want to ask. He certainly wasn’t the talkative type, aside from small noises of appreciation, surprise, or pain you really didn’t hear much from him. Somehow it made you want to know more, but appreciate what little you needed to be together, even if it was such a short amount of time. The two of you were almost one and the same, no memory, a blank slate, and yet the two of you mixed well. You began to daydream, thinking of scenarios that could suddenly appear in your walk until you felt a hand stop you in your tracks. You see Link turns to you with a finger to his lips and watch as he points to a sleeping Hinox. You felt something kindle inside you, it was strange but it craved for a fight like this. He grabs your hand as he begins to lead you away from the cycloptic beast, the feeling of fighting this decision made you stop and stare at him, hoping he could read your expression. It took a few seconds before he drew his sword and began to move toward the slumbering beast, you grab his hand and pull him back. You shake your head when he looks at you, taking a deep breath, and looking at your hands, you look back at him and reach out your hand. He looked at the sword and then back at you. </p>
<p>	You could see the worry bubble inside him before he hesitantly handed you the blade, sure even if you wanted to have a real fight between the Hinox, what you really needed was what he had on his neck. The best method of doing it was quiet. Slowly, you began to sneak over to the hand. This felt dangerously like a flashback. You look back at Link who was ready to strike at any moment and then back at the Hinox, you climb onto the hand and wait for him to reach onto his stomach. A few seconds in, he does just that, you stand there for a couple seconds before reaching over to grab his necklace. You watch his face as you hold onto the line and begin to cut through the rope. Palms becoming sweaty to how long this was taking, you look up and see his eye open. {no.}. In a panic you begin to run over to his face, {I said I could do this, I’m going to do this.}, your thoughts fighting your body. You hold the sword with both hands thrust it into his eye, making sure to pull it out of the socket. As his body began to collapse before it could fully have gotten up, you felt yourself lose your foothold and fall. You shut your eyes for an impact that never came, hesitantly, you open your eyes and realize that Link had caught you before you hit the ground. The two of you watched as the Hinox wailed in pain with it’s eye having been torn off. A little shaken up and flustered, you look at him before stumbling to the ground “T-Thank you.” You said handing him the sword. You dust off your clothes before moving a little closer, finally after all the painful wailing the Hinox succumbed. A royal bow, some fish, toenails, and some teeth were on the line, you walked over and grabbed what you needed. </p>
<p>	Turning over your shoulder, you look at Link with the fishes in hand {Looks like we got—} before you could finish that thought, your eyes fell on some eggs on a tree. “Cool beans— I mean, no I- look there’s some eggs.” You said {Why am I tripping over my words so much?! It’s embarrassing...} you climb up the tree and grab the eggs {If I had some rice this would go great together…} you thought coming down from the tree, once you looked back at Link as if he read your mind he had three bundles of rice ready to be handed to you. You looked around trying to see where he had gotten the rice and noticed that the grass had been cut “What the...okay well we have breakfast for tomorrow... {all we gotta focus on now is…}” you look down at your shadow {Lunch.. exactly}. On the way back to Hateno Town, you find some spicy peppers and stuff them in your bag. Once the two of you arrived, you both walked over to the pots just in front of the inn.</p>
<p>	you pulled out both the fish and meat and looked at him, he held both his fingers up and brought them together ‘Both’. You nodded and had a slight smile, looking back into your bag, you grab some of the Spicy Peppers, Hyrule Bass, and Raw Meat, and toss them into the pot.</p>
<p>	The two of you sat in silence, watching the food cook. A sigh left your lips as you grabbed a random twig and began to write on the dirt floor. </p>
<p>[What’s been up with me; ever since I met Link it was like I found something that has been supposed to be with me my whole life… like he was my friend of some sort, but I’ve never seen him in my life— killing the Hinox was overwhelming and it felt like it was a memory of some kind like it had happened before but differently. Is it me? Is there something wrong with me…. did I know him.] </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Failing to notice Links eyes lingering on your writing, he felt akin to your feelings. Like he’s known you before, he wasn’t sure if being on defense with the Hinox was because of muscle memory or because something had happened with you before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Washing away the note you smelled the air “Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry.” You said putting it on some plates. You watched him as he engulfed the entire thing in minutes, eventually, you began to dig in yourself. It didn’t take long before you became full, you looked at him and laughed as you saw him looking at you, “You shouldn’t eat so fast.” You mumbled handing him the rest of your dish. He grabbed the plate and began eating it. You leaned onto your arm, you argued with yourself in your head, harassing yourself with insults as to how you were feeling. He put the plate down and smiled at you. A light blush crawled to your cheeks before it died down. He stood from his place and patted his stomach, having enjoyed the meal, he walked behind the wall and changed into something more comfortable. Walking back to you made your eyes widen and chills run down your spine. He wore his Champion's tunic, the sky blue color, and the pattern making you let out a stifled cough, “I… I have something that looks just like that in my home..” you said holding your throat as the cough felt sharp. He squinted his eyes before relaxing them again, he held his hand out for you which you grabbed “I have to show you.” You said, you were surprised by your demands as you have never been more adamant about something. You grabbed your bag and went with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hot spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>blaaargh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An icy breeze greeted you, Link changed into his winter outfit and you looked away. “I can withstand the cold, but my body will eventually give out if I don’t get there in time...” you advise, he nods and the two of you start making your way. You didn’t mind the walk, it definitely felt harsher without the comfort of your poncho but your expression was normal as it would be in a sunny field. It didn’t take long before you could see your cabin in the distance, you felt something hit your back harshly and made you tumble to the floor as you heard the familiar Bokoblin snort as well as it’s tedious laugh. You roll over and get up, already you can see Link trying to get the one that had hit you off the horse, unknowingly to you, one of them was a good ways away pointing an arrow at you. Before you could move out of the way, the arrow shot your shoulder, a pain-filled yelp leaving your mouth. Too focused on the arrow, you failed to notice the Bokoblin going for another hit, Link already having taken care of the other one tried to run over to the archer hitting him with the sword full force making the Bokoblin shoot blankly. Barely missing you, it sliced through your other arm before hitting the floor beside you.</p><p>	He finished off the other one and ran over to your aid, you tried pulling it out. Every touch making pain run through your body, he looked at you with his eyes looking for anything he can do to help subside your pain. Weakly you try to insist you’re fine “I’m fine-I’m fine just... help me get home I’ll see what I have.” You say; before you got a chance to try to get up he picked you up bridal style. The pain is too strong to focus on anything else you let out yet another whimper, he managed to bring you to the lodge and looked at the man sitting near the fire “Don’t talk to him... he seems nice but he’s just... weird trust me.” You mumbled. He opened the door and brought you in, he laid you on your bed “Can you push in the arrow?” You asked in a whisper. Hesitantly he nodded, “Do it quickly... please..” he walked over and did so, each effort receiving its own separate cry. It didn’t take long before you finally relaxed, barely able to stand, you got up. Being back homemade you go quiet, going over to one of the baskets at the corner of the room you rummaged around. </p><p>	He stood awfully close to you in case you collapsed, you grabbed the scarf and pulled it out. It was a sky blue color, and had patterns you’ve only seen once elsewhere but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Now you had a reference but you have no idea where he is from, you hoped he would. You see his eyes widen as he stands still for a second, just as you were to fall again he catches you. “Sorry.” You say holding onto him, he stared at you as if something new had unraveled itself in front of him “Do you know where it’s from” He slowly nodded. He made an effort to ask to hold it but you gently shook your head not okay with the idea of him holding it. Before you could continue, you held your wounds in pain “H...Hot spring.” He looks at you confused “There’s a hot spring that will help me” you say “The spring is called Secret Sturnida Hot Spring...you’ll find it.” Your body gives out as Link catches you again. He picks you up and carries you to the spring.</p><p>Link managed to wrap the scarf around you as he put you on the horse, he adjusted you enough so he was sure it was impossible for you to fall. </p><p>	Though unconscious, it felt as if you were still awake, feeling the warmth of his chest and the thump of his heart made you fall deeper into the darkness.</p><p>	-You stared down at your cut-up hands as tears began to fall from your eyes, each one falling into your palms. A small, shaken sigh left your lips as you watched your hands heal from the cuts. A knock on your door made you turn “Come in.” You said as you hurriedly wiped away the tears. The blurry figure walks in but this time it looks different and sits down at your bed, their voice barely audible and you respond “Why I... I’ve proven myself time and time again and yet I can’t see what I’m missing... how am I incapable...weak” You respond, it replies back and you tense up “How do I know I’m in danger if even you request my secrecy, and yet how could you put me down for having been successful numerous times.... it should have been me.” You said hastily. “I’m sorry.” The figure said; the pain in their voice was evident, you almost believed it as a lie. you stared sadly as somehow that’s the only thing you heard. It all felt wrong as if such a golden opportunity has been stolen from you because of a reason you have yet to know or to the least forgotten. You looked back at the mirror and saw that your shirt had gone missing “What...” your body being engulfed with a warm feeling.-</p><p>	You opened your eyes and saw Link holding your cradled body above the water, both of your clothes on the side a subtle blush rose to your cheeks. Submerging yourself in this comfort and healing environment you lean your head on his chest as he kneels, making the water go higher and heal the scars. You shifted in your place making sure it didn’t hurt to move before shimmying out of his hold, the water felt amazing as you swam in it, you stood up and stretched your hands in the air. Link stared at you when once again his eyes widened the scars on your back bringing him into another memory. A stunt taken too far on hurt behavior from words never having meant to be said.</p><p>	He sat down, the water now at neck height, the feeling of guilt bubbling in his stomach as you swam oblivious to his feelings. You swim over to him “Everything okay?” you say softly, he nods but his eyes go against his actions. Reaching over, you take hold of his hand and notice a slight tint of pink rice into his face and smile “We can stay here awhile.” you say, “And when we’re done we can go find what you're looking for.” you smile. You let go of his hand and continue your swim having longed for this feeling since you’ve left. “Are you... going to tend to Medoh?” you asked hesitantly, he nods, “You’re bravery I envy and fear at once.” you say “If you’re ready we can go now if you’d like.” you continue. After thinking for a second you realized you were going to need another shirt “Is it fine if we go to the cabin? I’m going to need clothes, fresh ones at that...” you say holding your wet body, shivering with every breeze. He hands you the hood and you wrap it tightly around your body before almost sprinting to the cabin, he was in tow but clearly seemed in no rush to be on your tail. You were surprised as to how much you’ve talked today, you’ve been almost silent your entire time here, and yet now, with him, you speak, even with the Ritos you avoided talking as well as the Gorons and especially the Hylians. You realized that even around people who looked like you, made you want to be secluded. What made him so special?</p><p>	Closing the cabin door shut you begin to look for clothes, bringing the basket near the fire to keep the warmth. Finding better, more fit pants, you put them on and find another shirt. One that looked exactly like the one you had before. You wrap the hood around your neck and wrap the scarf around your hand. {He clearly remembers something… how could I have forgotten to mention it in the spring!?} you scold yourself, huffing, you walk outside and see Link picking up some Mighty Bananas and rupees from the snow. Tilting your head, you piece what had just happened, {You didn’t!} you thought, he looked up at you and raised his brow. “The man, where did he go?” you ask in a hushed manner, a little concerned that he may have just murdered an innocent man. He walked over to you and held out the bananas to which you accepted, “Is he a fruit now?” you ask rather worried, he nodded, you sigh in defeat and eat the banana. An idea rose to your head {I’ll make something with this later.} you put the others in your bag and look at him “The scarf, you seemed like you knew where it was from, where I was from.” you say gently closing your hand. He thought for a second, he reached out and took your hand and squeezed it gently. You did the same, agreeing to something you hadn’t realized.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link teleported the two of you to somewhere you didn't recognize. The fog was so thick that you couldn’t see more than five feet ahead of you. What you could see were dead trees and the dirt floor that was dry and riddled with dying grass. He didn’t let go of your hand and lead you in, the two of you began to hear giggling, the anxiousness in you spiking up and you barely managed not to show it. A shakey sigh left your lips as a deer ran past you by surprise. Fire in the distance caught his eye and he began to walk toward it, you were practically following him into the dark. In desperate want to get out of this forest you pull before letting go, you issue with trust somehow being strongest here of all times. You were sure if you were on your own you’d get lost, he looked at you for a second before grabbing onto you again and giving you another squeeze for reassurance. The minute the two of you made it to the fire, you noticed it was two stone statues with a metal plate above their heads and a gentle flame inside it. He grabbed the torch that was leaned against it. Putting it over the fire, he held it up and looked at the embers, leaving you dumbfounded by his tactics. You followed him with uncertainty and held tighter. The fog began to clear up, the forest changed entirely like if this was a different forest. It was beautifully lit, the two of you walked through this large log arc; It was like a bridge to an enchanting utopia. Above you were flying Koroks, a few of them in the trees. Passing the trees made them hideaway, you were immersed in the scene. He walked onto the pedestal that you had missed, you were so distracted by your surroundings that you almost fell over it. “A-Ah! Woah” you managed to hold your balance and looked at the large tree in front of you. It was so alluring to look at, surrounded by this elegant charm, {It’s beautiful--} your thoughts were interrupted, you swore you heard the tree call your name. “D...Did you hear that too?” you asked hesitantly, you were worried he was going to think you were crazy until he nodded. You hear the tree call your name again “Y…. Yes?” you said gingerly “I see you’ve returned with a friend, better late than never…” he said, your eyes were as wide as plates, your brain clawing every nook and cranny trying to find any memory of this tree and rationalize that the tree was talking. “After he had returned alone, I almost gave up on seeing you again. That look on your face shows that you have no recollection of me, I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial and many have referred to me over the ages as The Deku Tree.” It felt as though it was getting closer “Believe it or not, you were one of the protectors of Hyrule, working under the princess...your life stands as a test, not only to you but to him as well…” your eyes become glossy “I’ve been having dreams… is that where I was...who I was before all of this.” You said letting go of his hand and holding onto your own. </p><p>“There are things that have been taken from you, that I am positive...but what it was I can not recall…” he said, Link turned away, you didn’t notice his demeanor changing since all of your focus was on Deku. “I believe one power you still have, as for the rest, they are gone for now.” you feel weaker than you’ve ever been learning all of this “Is there any way I can get them back?” your voice cracking “There may be one way, but you must learn it on your own as well as your power.” He said “Thank you.” You muttered; tears began to overflow as somehow you felt worse than before only having fragments of what was stolen and not knowing what it was. You hear small jingles as little Koroks begin to huddle around you for your comfort. </p><p>The two of you stayed the night, talked to the little Koroks, and bought some things. Throughout the day, the thought didn’t leave your mind {What was taken from me…} you thought. It kept you up most of the night and is keeping you busy during the day. It was noon when you decided to ask if the two of you could leave, see if there are any clues. He agreed and the two of you were off, saying goodbye to the Koroks and The Great Deku Tree. </p><p> </p><p>Days passed, your feelings getting tangled amongst each other every hour you had of nothing. You no longer talked to much and only when it was necessary. On some nights when he slept, you let out your internalized feelings into killing monsters and hunting. Every time you brought something the next day you would shrug it off and just say you found it. This happened every night for 3 months; hoping you could find at least something to subside the holes in your memory.</p><p>The moon began to rise, you reached into your bag and pulled out Goat Butter, Cane Sugar, and Apple and Wheat and placed it into the pot. Your stoic facial expression softened to the sweetened smell, you looked up at Link and smiled as he smelled the air. Putting a slice on the plate you hand it to him, he looked at you confused as to why you didn’t have your own. “I’ll just eat some fruit…” you say, he hesitated before eating half of the pie and pushing it over to you. Well you weren’t hungry, you were on the hunt for something big tonight and that obscured your appetite and wanted to be sure Link ate since he deals with all the monsters every time you spaced out. For someone so brave he’s definitely reckless yet he is so selfless. You shook your head and pushed it back, it took a while before he gave in and finished most of it, leaving a bite in case you changed your mind. An owl's hoot could be heard, you stared at Link as he began to doze off. You waited for some time so you were sure he was asleep, you made sure your steps were quiet. Being a good distance away, you failed to realize that a hero’s senses are far more sensitive than most. </p><p>His eyes were met with your empty space, it was one in the morning and he had already picked up on your patterns. Standing up, he stretched and looked at the unfinished plate of food hoping you would have at least eaten a little. </p><p>You traveled for some time and held onto your bow with a tight grip, the sound of heavy hoof prints made your hands get sweaty. The sound of a huff followed by a hearty roar confirmed your suspicions, hiding behind a rock you peered over and saw a Lynel. Calming yourself down, you shoot an arrow nearby to you, but just far enough where you could sneak away. You wanted him close, he trotted over to the sound trying to find the source. Taking this chance you slowly stalk over to him, using your strongest arrow you pointed it just where his face would be if he turned. Eyes squinted, you whistle, the Lynel turns around and is met with your arrow. This knocked him down for a second, you took this chance to mount him. It was like your mind was blank, you didn’t take notice of Links presence behind a tree. He waited patiently for his chance to strike if you fell, you took out your sword and pierced it through his back making sure to push hard enough to touch bone. As he bucks you off, you look at the bloodied blade and back the Lynel who lets out a mighty roar. Switching back to your bow and arrow, you swiftly dodge him charging toward you. Building up the string power you let go and manage to hit his face again, making him collapse for another moment.</p><p>Going in for a second time you mount and pierce your blade even quicker through the already torn hole, with every buck you pulled harder, you could see the inside of his back. You made sure you would make it lethal, twisting, and turning it unevenly before you were bucked off again. The blood from his back hitting your face, to which you tried to wipe off but only smeared. You didn’t manage to catch yourself this time, you fell to the floor and the Lynel turned to you, ready to trample on your body. Somehow without any serious damage he was really tuckering you out, you moved just in time, his hoof only tearing your shirt. He tried to hit you with his crusher, you managed to duck his attack and hop onto his back one more time. Aggressively, you dug your foot into the wound for a good footing and heard his mighty roar. You unwrapped the scarf as fast as possible and wrapped it around his horn before he tried to buck you off again. </p><p>Hoping it would work, you held on tightly onto the scarf, you pulled on it so hard that your knuckles were white. Hearing the loudest snap made you let go, you tumbled to the ground and looked at the body. Your breathing was slow and heavy, getting up from the ground you slowly removed all of what he had. His bow and arrows, you left the crusher as you didn’t use very much melee weapons other than a sword. Bringing out a blade, you began to chip at his horns, getting both of them and then going to his torso. You rolled him over onto his back and plunged the knife into his stomach, the odor smelling of copper and rotten food you reached in. Browsing what would be useful, you decided to get his guts and his hooves and leave the rest up to the wilderness what to do with his body. You put everything in your bag and continued on your way, you looked at the stars and sighed “Three in the morning…” you said {I can’t believe it took two hours}. Link stared at your bloodied body, you seemed to be walking entirely fine so he was sure it wasn’t yours. The Lynel head was faced toward him, his jaw agape exposing his large teeth and eyes half lid. He turned toward you again and followed you as you were on the move again. </p><p>On your trip you found a pond, you smiled to yourself {A quick rinse won’t hurt, I deserve it anyway… } you walked over to it and dropped your bag. You began to undress yourself, Link turned away, a light tint on his cheeks as he distracted himself with other mishaps. The water was cool, fireflies littered the area, you hadn’t realized how calm it really was until you saw a deer slowly trot over and drink the water. “Sorry, it must taste tangy because of me,” you said a little embarrassed as if the deer understood you. You swam a little, you stopped at the end of the pond and sat awhile. A twig snapping yanked you from your thoughts, {Maybe it was a Boar?... No. Boars don’t hide} you stared at the area but swam as if you missed the noise. Grabbing your bow, you saw behind a bush was the end of a shoe. You let go of the arrow and hit the shoe straight on, hearing Links yelp made your eyes widen “Link?” He peered over the bush as you crossed your arms. Eyes wide, you look at him with a confused expression hoping he would’ve been asleep until you returned. He looked at you as if he wanted to ask what you were doing out so far from where you two were supposed to be camped. The two of you looked away from each other leaving both looks passed one another.</p><p>You get dressed and walk over to him, a quick glance at the stars and you knew it was morning. “I was going to go find a stable once I came back.” You said, he looked at his map and showed you the nearest one to the two of you “The Lakeside Stable.” He began to walk toward the direction and you stood right beside him. You took your bag off your back and took out a few of the Lynel parts and handed it to him {I’m sure he would have more use for it than I would, I’ll sell the rest for money…} he took them hesitantly, having witnessed your battle with the beast. He was almost sure you would’ve liked to keep them as a sign of your triumph, he took out a few arrows and handed them to you as a payment to which you accepted. </p><p>The travel was rather long, the sun began to peek over the horizon and you pulled the hood over your head. </p><p>The stable was seen in the distance, you were stopped as bones began to assemble from the ground. Large Moblin skeletons looked over you, your eyes turned cold as you took out your bow and struck its head with an arrow, you did the same with the other two and cracked their skulls with ease.  A sigh left your lips, you grabbed one of their arms and turned to Link and lent out the hand and he shakes it, a smile on his lips. You drop the hand and continue your way into the stable, on the way in you walk to the counter and mention you wanted a bed. </p><p>“Regular or soft? And what time would you like to be woken up?” “Soft please. Noon” you place 40 rupees in his hand and walk over to the bed to which you let yourself flop onto. You relax against the sheets and slowly fall into a deep slumber having missed on some sleep left you exhausted. Finally, after months of staying up and exerting yourself you fell deep into slumber. You felt yourself sink into the bed, Link walked around the stable, a book left open on the table caught his eye. He walked over and picked it up having been left open.</p><p>Super Rumor Mill EX: Volume 13</p><p>One true of valor a right of the path, one done wrong of calamities wrath <br/>A legend here says the story of a Dragon trapped<br/>under the spell of Calamity Ganon </p><p>It supposedly shrunk down because he took a lot of its power, I heard that it wasn’t just your typical dragon! This one had feathers! Apparently this one can shapeshift.... maybe I can find it one day and sell it for money </p><p>5 out of 5 stars</p><p>Wait, I’m not much of a bounty hunter and I can’t handle the extreme weather…</p><p>1 out of 5 stars </p><p>He closed the book and sighed, walking over to your bed he joined you in your slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>